1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for declustering and opening bivalves and the opening method.
2. Prior Art
Several United States patents disclose mechanical apparatus for processing bivalves which may or may not be first subjected to heat treatment. Oyster tumbling apparatus is shown in the following patents, but not for the purpose of breaking up clusters of oysters.
Seal et al.: 2,823,414 PA1 Lapeyre et al.; 3,007,801 PA1 Lapeyre et al.; 3,037,237 PA1 Jurishich; 3,238,560 PA1 Plock; 2,473,609 PA1 Gaelti et al.; 2,738,546 PA1 Matzer et al.; 3,203,034 PA1 Lapeyre et al.; 3,239,877
Also the following patents apply a shearing force to the two oyster half shells.